1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent product for receiving excrement from a wearer.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a case where loose stool containing much moisture is excreted in an absorbent product such as a disposal diaper, various suggestions have been made for preventing the loose stool from expanding between a wearer and the absorbent product and adhering to the wearer in a wide range.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-300940 (Document 1) discloses a disposable wearing article where a sheet liner having an opening provided in its center and facing a wearer's anus, is positioned on a semi-rigid absorbent panel fixed on a back sheet, said liner facing a rear waist region of the absorbent panel, and loose stool which has passed through the opening in the liner is kept in a small space between the liner and the absorbent panel, to thereby prevent adhesion of the loose stool to the wearer. In Document 1, an elastic member is bonded to the liner along the peripheral edge of the opening in the liner to maintain the form of the opening, and elastic members extending in a longitudinal direction on the both sides in a width direction of the opening are bonded to the liner so that the liner should be lifted up and be spaced apart from the absorbent panel.
Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3406205 (Document 2) discloses a disposable diaper where a sheet-like top wall is provided between distal edges (i.e., both upper portions) of a pair of side walls which extend in a longitudinal direction on the both sides in a width direction, standing toward a wearer, a cavity is formed by an absorbent core, the pair of side walls, and the top wall which faces the absorbent core with a space, and the excrement which has passed through an opening provided in the top wall is kept in the cavity. In the disposable diaper of Document 2, a pad member which is preferably made of crimped synthetic fibers or a soft foam plastic sheet such as urethane foam sheet is provided around the opening in the top wall to prevent the opening in the top wall from moving the wearer's anus or the like.
In a paper diaper disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-126850 (Document 3), a coarse surface sheet is located between a pair of barrier cuffs which extend in a longitudinal direction on the both sides in a width direction and stands toward a wearer, the surface sheet being apart from a liquid-pervious sheet positioned on an absorbent core. Loose stool which has passed through the surface sheet is kept in a space between the surface sheet and the liquid-pervious sheet. In the paper diaper of Document 3, the standing form of the pair of barrier cuffs in wearing the paper diaper is maintained by bending the barrier cuffs toward the outside in the width direction.
In the disposable wearing article of Document 1, since the liner is a thin sheet in which two sheets are laminated, there is a possibility that the space between the liner and the absorbent panel is easily depressed by the body pressure of wearer or the like and the loose stool or the like cannot be kept in the space. Further, the liner may be twisted by the movement of wearer to move the opening from the wearer's anus or the like.
Similarly in the disposable diaper of Document 2, since the top wall (excluding a portion around the opening) is a thin sheet, there is a possibility that the cavity between the top wall and the absorbent core is easily depressed by the body pressure or the like and the loose stool or the like cannot be kept in the cavity. Further, in the disposable diaper of Document 2, the side walls and the outer surface of the top wall have hydrophobicity (preferably, hydrophobicity and liquid imperviousness). If the opening moves from the anus or the like even if only slightly, the excrement which has not passed through the opening expands onto the front and back of the disposable diaper along the top wall and adheres to the wearer widely.
Similarly in the paper diaper of Document 3, the space between the surface sheet and the liquid-pervious sheet is lost and the loose stool or the like may not be kept in the space. Further, in the paper diaper of Document 3, if the mesh size of the surface sheet is too small, loose stool or the like expands over the surface sheet without passing through the surface sheet. On the other hand, if the mesh size of the surface sheet is too large, loose stool or the like which has passed through the surface sheet returns to the outside of the surface sheet before being sufficiently absorbed into the absorbent core. In both cases, loose stool or the like adheres to the wearer in a wide range.